Switched capacitor circuits are widely used in analog signal processing circuits (e.g., discrete time sampled signal processing circuits) such as amplifiers, switched capacitor filters, pipeline and algorithmic analog-to-digital converters (ADCs), and delta sigma ADCs. In such circuits, charge is moved into and out of capacitors when switches are opened and closed (typically in a non-overlapping manner). In various implementations, switches generally are operated to sample an analog voltage of interest during a “sampling phase” (e.g., during which the analog voltage of interest is applied across one or more input capacitors); subsequently, during a “transfer phase,” the switches are operated to transfer a charge representing the sampled analog voltage to another portion of circuitry for some type of processing of the sampled voltage. In some conventional implementations, an operational amplifier (op amp) is employed as part of the circuitry operable during the transfer phase; the operational amplifier processes the sampled analog voltage and provides a robust ratiometric output voltage as well as load driving capability.